<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Girl by swaggyanu (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135635">Space Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swaggyanu'>swaggyanu (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hero Complex, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swaggyanu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War no longer wages on Etheria. Everything is serene as the magic seeps from the heart of Etheria and into the souls of its inhabitants. The Best Friend Squad and the Princess Alliance could move on with their lives, but what if there are other Horde Prime survivors out there in need of their help? Adora leads a space expedition with her closest friends in tow, hoping to bring the magic back to the rest of the universe.</p><p> *This is my own interpretation of what happens after She-Ra and The Princesses of Power Season 5. All character designs belong to Noelle Stevenson*</p><p>HIATUS: I no longer have inspiration for this story. As of the moment, I won't be completing it. If you do wish to continue the story for me, send me a message! I might finish the story in the summer of 2021 but that's not for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue, Where We Ended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Etheria was finally war-free. She-ra had come to them in the time of their greatest need. She-ra saved Etheria like the First Ones had planned. The glistening light made all the beautiful pastel scenery under its grasp shimmer a light golden; there was a light buzz in the air as bumblebees and birds fluttered around the newly grown flowers. Families and friends huddled together, whispering soft words of admiration and love to each other. Others were awe-struck at the view presented before them and couldn't do anything as the tears of relief began rolling down their faces. Of course, the Best Friends Squad were lying upon the soft green grass, laughing their fears away as a sense of peace took over them. </p><p>After years of fighting, it took the young adults a few moments to understand that they were truly safe and that they could finally put down the defenses they've been holding up throughout the war. The laughter began to cease as the squad started to relax and feel the years of burden, turmoil and guilt slowly begin to fade away. They subconsciously matched the rates of their breathing together and observed as the sun leave a warm trail along their bare skin. They twisted and turned to gaze at each other and smile. Finally. Their job of protecting Etheria was complete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! There's a ton more to come. - anu &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You are Not She-Ra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud slam resonating in the corridors during a meeting of the new and improved Princess Alliance. The table had magically expanded to accommodate all the new members and allies of the alliance, thanks to Aunt Casta. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be slit with a knife.</p><p>"Well, spit it out, Adora!" Glimmer screamed as she continued to have a staring competition with the blonde across the table. Adora stood up and retorted, "We need to go see if there are MORE survivors, Glimmer. We saw those people on Krytis. We even found Melog! What if there are more people out there that NEED us?"</p><p>Adora looked around the table to possibly find someone, anyone to back her up. Everyone slowly turned their gazes away, looking at the floor with ashamed expressions on their faces. Even Catra wouldn't bother to look at her and instead immersed herself in petting Melog. So this is how this is going to be, Adora thought with a huff. She decided to take her seat but kicked her feet back onto the table, daring anyone to even glance in her direction.</p><p>Bow let out a sigh. "Adora, I understand where you're coming from. I would love to go see if there are more people. You know I love new friends! But we've finally got the whole gang together and we're safe. For the first time in years. Now you're suggesting that we leave the comfort of Etheria into space. What if the survivors don't want our help, Adora?"</p><p>Everyone was thinking the same thing. However, everyone understood why Adora was thinking this way. Even before she took over the responsibilities of being She-Ra, she had always given up her own sense of peace to make sure that others would be happy. Being the selfless person she was, Adora would never stop until she had saved everyone. Even if it burned her out. All of the Princess Alliance knew that she needed to take some time to focus on herself, especially after just saving the planet.</p><p>"But Bow, I'm She-Ra! You can't just expect me to leave people who may be in danger. Wait, you guys agree with Bow? Why are you guys always teaming up against me!" Adora glared at the others as they looked to Bow for an answer. However, Bow knew not to upset Adora whenever she got like this. Catra looked around at the anxious faces of the princesses and decided to take the lead.</p><p>Her tail slowly wrapped around Adora's wrist to ground her. Adora took a moment to complete a breathing exercise that Perfuma taught her, wrapping her fingers tight around the girl who comforts her the most. She then moved her feet off of the table and pulled her knees to her chest. Adora tried to fight back the burning tears but a few slipped away before she could gather herself.</p><p>"I just want to h-help people." Adora sobbed as Scorpia leaned over and rubbed circles in her back as soft as she could with her massive pincers. "E-ever since Etheria became b-balanced again, I feel like n-no one's needed me. She-Ra is no longer needed. I am no longer needed." She put her head down in defeat.</p><p>Catra leaned over and held Adora's soft hands in her own. Glimmer got up and wrapped her arms around Adora from behind. Bow kneeled down to look Adora in the eyes. They all sat there for a moment, waiting for someone to get the confidence to speak up. "Adora, you know that you're more than just She-Ra, right?" Glimmer began, looking to Bow for guidance.</p><p>"Adora, to put it short, you are Adora. She-Ra is a part of you but She-Ra does not define who you are and she does not make you worth any more than you already are," Bow whispered as he tried to get Adora to look at him. "Yeah, 'Dora! You're more than just She-Ra. You're strong, both physically and mentally. You care for the people around you and you love so unconditionally. I've never met anyone with a heart as big as yours. Plus, you're too pretty to cry!" Catra smiled as she wiped the tears off Adora's face with the back of her hand.</p><p>Adora looked up and into the faces of the people who had come to earn all her trust and become her new family over the past few years. She smiled and whispered a soft thank you, barely audible to the room. Everyone knew what she said, though.</p><p>"As Queen of Brightmoon, I promise you that we WILL go to find the other Horde Prime survivors. Just not now. Give us some time to recover and relax." Glimmer squeezed Adora a little harder. Her words were met by a ton of softly said "Yeah!" and "We love you Adora." She smiled back, knowing that no matter what happened, she had a home with these people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Adora has some trouble understanding how much she's worth but the Best Friends Squad helps her realize that. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Outlandish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks consist of Adora walking through a seemingly thick hazy viewpoint on life. There were many extravagant celebrations thrown for She-Ra and the Princess Alliance, Etheria's saviors. Nonetheless, Adora tried but failed to find a sense of self nor peace of mind. She felt as though this period of pleasant time was soon going to come to an end, just like everything else had. Galas, Balls, and family get-togethers filled up the heroes' calendars and seemed to go on for the next lifetime. Most of the Princess Alliance were happy with all of these parties thrown in their honor. They loved the recognition they received for what they did for Etheria, but Adora was always on her toes, waiting for the evil lurking around the corner.</p><p>One sunny summer afternoon, the Alliance had arrived at one of the residential areas of Brightmoon to have a casual picnic with the citizens. There was a large buffet spread across many tables, filled with different foods from across Etheria. Over a hundred people had come to this shady park to celebrate the end of the war. No expense was spared since their queen was blessing them with her presence.</p><p>Adora gathered a bit of food and sat cross-legged underneath a tall and slender willow tree. Its leaves danced in the wind, making the prettiest sounds as they rustled together. She placed her sword and tracker pad on her right-hand side and began to eat. Ever since the last meeting with the Alliance, she kept her tracker pad on her to ensure if there was any sign of life, she'd be the first person to know. It seemed to be broken, though. She got zero reads from any other planets. But, she knew that there were people out there! When she was getting fuel crystals for Darla, who were those people she saw? Were there more of them? She saw them fight in honor of the Rebellion, but she never saw them again after seeing them for the first and last time on Horde Prime's screen. </p><p>She stuffed her mouth with some salad made with plants imported from Perfuma's kingdom. Leaning her back against the rough bark of the willow tree, she looked up at the sky, picturing how it looks at night. The stars. What a peculiar phenomenon. After Mara, the previous She-Ra pulled them into the desolate dimension of Despondos, the stars were something that no one knew about, except George and Lance. Being pulled back into another dimension through a portal was a life-threatening experience, but Adora would do it again if it meant she could keep looking at the stars.</p><p>Astronomy and space in general was a subject Adora got passionate about. She learned a lot about the topic through Entrapta, who told her stories about how the universe came to be, theories about multiple universes, and much more. Whenever Adora felt as though her problems were too big, she would look up at the night sky filled with beautiful dots of light. She would remind herself that in the grand scheme of the universe, she was only a speck of stardust. Her problems did not mean much. It was a good grounding exercise and kept her mind from wandering to all the 'what-ifs?' </p><p>She was called back to reality from her state of day-dreaming when she heard a soft beep beep in the corner of her mind. Her eyes widened as she went to her tracker pad. It was working, Adora thought as she tried to decipher the strange language appearing on the screen. It kept repeating, as though it was sending the same message over and over. Tears blurred her vision as she got up and yelled to get her friends' attention. "They're still out there!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I have school so the chapters will be a little short for the time being. Sorry about the cliffhanger :-0 Don't forget to vote! - anu &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dialect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, the crew found themselves huddled around the massive table in Glimmer's castle. Everyone's expressions varied from confused to concerned to intrigued. Bow and Entrapta were fighting over who should examine the tracker pad first, as it steadily kept flashing the same message.</p><p>Entrapta was recording the entire examination with her handy recorder. "Day 1. The tracker pad seems to be displaying a repeated message, but it's so difficult to discern what it is. Fascinating! I assumed it would be similar to the First Ones written language since most languages stemmed from it. This one's completely different, though. Emily, we may have discovered a never before seen language. Now, fetch me those books about the evolution of language. They should be somewhere on the fourth shelf of my bookshelf." Emily, Entrapta's creation and trusty assistant, scuttled away to find her book.</p><p>Bow was sulking, wrapped in one of Entrapta's long, lavender ponytails. "Entrapta, when's it my turn to look at the tracker pad? It's technically mine because I lent it to Adora!" He squirmed around, trying to escape the grasp of her hair, but it just squeezed tighter around him like it had a mind of its own. He looked to Glimmer to get him out; she simply glanced away and towards the rest of the Alliance. Glimmer wasn't looking to get on Entrapta's wrong side today.</p><p>Adora started to drum her fingers on the table quite aggressively. It seemed that the tapping was random, however, in her mind, it seemed to make a lot of sense and even follow some sort of strange pattern. It was a nervous habit that she picked up after the war. After being on her toes for so long, relaxing was one feat that did not come easily to her. If she wasn't tapping her fingers, she would bounce her leg up and down, trying to get the nervous energy out of her. Whenever her friends caught on, she switched to some other method of coping. Her anxiety only became worse after the war, but she felt trapped in it with nowhere else to go.</p><p>Her mind started spinning in tune with the "what-if" spiral that consistently clouded her judgment, and she jerked her head up to snap out of it. She got out of her seat and gently removed the tracker pad from Entrapta's hands. The purple-haired girl looked slightly upset at the tech being taken away from her; however, she sensed Adora's anxiety and gave it up without a fight. Adora then took the beeping pad and hooked it up to the hologram projector. The message flashing on the screen played through a hologram over the table. It was enlarged and took up almost all of the space as it stayed suspended midair.</p><p>Adora concentrated her eyes on the image, looking for something that seemed familiar. Nothing. She looked away as though the blue light was burning her. First One's writing was the one thing that Adora always found easy to understand, though she never formally learned it. It was written in more of a geometrical manner, filled with shapes that were easy to draw. Each word looked like a pretty pendant that consisted of circles and squares instead of jewels. When you connected all the words to make a sentence, it was a sight to behold. Adora was planning on making a bracelet for Catra out of First Ones language. She was either going to use the words 'I love you' or 'You're an idiot.' She wasn't too sure yet. She smiled and looked back up at the display.</p><p>She hadn't noticed George and Lance, Bow's dads, enter. They were discussing possible theories with the rest of the princesses. "How strange, we've never seen anything like it. Have we Lance?" George looked to him for a response. "Yes, in all our years of scouring historical literature, never have we heard of other forms of written language. Well, other than First Ones writing, of course. It makes sense that we've never heard of it, though. We've been stranded in Despondos for about one thousand years! There could be various other planets, each with its language. How fascinating." Lance stepped up to the hologram and zoomed in on something that looked like it would be a word. Maybe it wasn't a word. Maybe it was a sentence. They decided to assume it was a word and kept looking for any similarities.</p><p>Mermista's voice cut through the silence. "Well, like, it seems like this section over here is a word. Since, you know, there's like an unnecessarily long space in between these two chunks." Everyone gaped in awe. Mermista wasn't the type to be most observant. Frosta pushed further, "Anything else that you see? If I knew you were so smart, I would've asked you way before." Mermista scowled at the Alliance. "Shut up, Frosta, you're like 5, anyways. I'm the great Sea-Ra, remember? My god. Anyways, like I think that each of these symbols or runes or whatever make different sounds. Like how different shapes in First Ones writing makes different sounds, you know? So like this section would be a word. Did it seriously take you knuckleheads that long to figure it out? Even the tech girl didn't think of this?"</p><p>Everyone was slightly stunned by what Mermista had told them, but Lance turned back to the writing. "Of course. Good going, Princess Mermista." Catra slid up next to him. "Hey, wait I think I'm onto something. Look at the symbols. They seem to maybe correspond with the First Ones letters, just inverted and slightly out of proportion. Like look. If the code I'm using is right, it would say uhh." She turned to Adora, the only one who could fluently read the language.</p><p>"It would say, 'Hello, leaders of Etheria. We are from the dimension of Agastopia, just like you. We are from a planet that we have called Hiraeth. Our location is about five light-years away, but assuming you still have magic and technology, that distance isn't very far. If you ever wish to contact us, we are fluent in the First Ones language, so feel free to use that. Sorry if translating this was a pain. We are looking to unlock our planet's magic again, and we require the legendary She-Ra's help. There aren't many of us left, but I believe we can be allies. Sending my regards, Destiny, the leader of Hiraeth.'"</p><p>Adora stumbled back in shock, and Catra barely had time to catch her. The entire Alliance was staring at Adora. She was right. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally wrote a long(er) chapter. Hope you enjoyed! - anu &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Written in the Satrs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destiny (n). an inescapable fate for an individual that's written in the stars, what will happen no matter how you try to escape it. </p>
<p>Adora liked Destiny's name and the symbolism behind it. As a leader, Destiny would have to step up to the plate and protect her citizens no matter how dangerous the opposing team was. She could try to make a life for her own away from all of the royalty. However, it was written in the stars by an unspeakable force that she must continue on her path. Even if it was a lonesome one. </p>
<p>Even though the two had never met, Adora assumed that she and Destiny had a lot in common. Throughout the war, Adora often thought about running away to live in the forest with Razz. Neither side was willing to budge and it drove her crazy. The Battle of Brightmoon was when Adora started to realize that she was the key to ending this war or continuing it for another century. Even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't. She was trapped in the middle of the war with no way out.</p>
<p>When she snapped back to reality from her daydreaming, she found herself sitting on the edge of her bed with a notebook on her side. Covered in a fuzzy brown material, the pages looked as though they were handmade. She flipped it open to the first page and read out the content. "Dear 'Dora, we know you've been having trouble speaking your mind lately. We're sorry and hope that sometimes (soon) you're able to feel comfortable with us again. For the time being, here's a gift from us to you. Just so you have a safe place to vent. We love you A-dork-a :) Loads of love, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Frosta, Scorpia, Entrapta, Mermista, Perfuma, Netossa, Spinnerella, Sea-Hawk, Swift Wind, and Melog." She got up off her bed with the notebook tucked into her chest with a soft smile on her face. Adora would always have her friends no matter what.</p>
<p>There was a commotion going on outside. It sounded a lot like.. construction? Maybe another one of Entrapta's passion projects. There was a lot of new tech running around the castle to prove it. Adora stepped out into the bright light and waited for her eyes to adjust. She met with a surprise she hadn't seen coming.</p>
<p>Adora was met with quite a tumultuous scene. Entrapta was running around like a mad man, prodding at Darla's exterior with her robot assistants chasing her all over the place. Netossa and Spinnerella were cleaning up Darla while spritzing water at Catra, who was hissing and trying to run away. Scorpia was crying while she was trying yet failing to pick up a screwdriver with her huge pincers. Perfuma was comforting her, making her a flower crown. Sea-Hawk was singing yet another shanty to Mermista while she blasted him with water. Frosta was angrily pounding nails in with her ice fists. Bow had collapsed on the floor while he and Glimmer were carrying huge panels of metal over to Darla. Adora chuckled and thought, 'My chaotic friends.'</p>
<p>"What are we doing today? Seems like you guys forgot to send me a memo!" Adora teased as she swung herself over onto Entrapta's work table. </p>
<p>"Hey Adora! We decided to expand Darla! So we could go to Hiraeth without feeling too jammed in together. Did you know that the word hiraeth means a sense of nostalgia or longing for a home that never was your own? That's such a fitting name. Now excuse me, I need to check on Darla's exterior." Entrapta captured the attention of some of her assistants and went back to work. </p>
<p>Adora silently agreed with Entrapta. Hiraeth was a fitting name for Destiny's planet. Adora had already started day dreaming of the wonderful things she might find there and felt some sort of connection to the place. Even though she had never once set foot upon its ground. Maybe it was just a She-Ra thing. </p>
<p>Catra rubbed up against Adora's shoulder and purred. "Hey 'Dora." "Hey sleepyhead. What've you been up to?" Adora grinned as she booped Catra's nose. "I was TRYING to help 'Trapta but those two kept spraying me for no reason!" She glared at Netossa and Spinnerella, both who had guilty smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>"Come on, kitty! It was fun. Watching you scream because of a little water is very entertaining for the rest of us." Glimmer solemnly nodded in agreement as Catra hissed at them. "I'll show you what's entertaining!" She took off, chasing Netossa.</p>
<p>"Bow, let me help you with that. For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora transformed into her  8 foot, extremely muscular and glow-y alternate persona. She grabbed the panels that Bow and Glimmer were struggling to carry and effortlessly passed them off to Entrapta. </p>
<p>"Show-off," Glimmer muttered as Bow fawned over She-Ra's arms. Adora chuckled as she transformed back and retorted, "Hey, at least you always have great hair. Regular Adora has boring hair." Glimmer hair-flipped and walked off to get another set of instructions from Entrapta. </p>
<p>Bow dusted himself off and skipped away, following Glimmer. Adora came in pursuit and the rest of the Alliance followed. "So 'Trapta, care to explain about the nerdy science stuff that we know you want to talk about?" Catra smiled as Entrapta got super excited. "Okay, so I'm adding in more living compartments for all of the Princesses since this ship was technically made for She-Ra only. We need more space. I'm also adding in a bigger fuel tank so we can have an alternate energy source other than fuel crystals. We know how that went last time. I'm also just checking the exterior and the controls to ensure that there are no breaches. I should be done by tomorrow noon at the latest!" </p>
<p>Adora frowned. "How are we going to travel to Hiraeth, though? Even if we were moving at the speed of light, it would take us five years." The purple-haired princess smirked and said, "Leave that to me. We'll move so fast that time won't know what hit it! If I'm able to modify Darla correctly, we'll be able to get there in 2 weeks. Don't worry about it Adora; let me handle it" </p>
<p>The blonde nodded her thanks at Entrapta and looked at the rest of the Alliance. "How will we all be able to come on this mission. Like half of us? Maybe. But if we all go who's going to watch over Etheria? We just got out of that whole war mess; we can't afford to risk it right now." Perfuma stepped up to Adora and messed up her hair. "Adora, sweetie, you worry too much! All of the princesses have picked a representative who will rule their kingdom for the time we're gone. They're all certified and we've known them all for a long time. They'll be able to take care for the time we're gone. Besides, we're all leaders of Etheria! Destiny referred to all of us in her message."  </p>
<p>The alliance smiled at Adora, who sheepishly looked away with a grin. "Huh. I guess I do worry too much. One last question. What about supplies?" "I'm already on it, princess. 'Dora, you seriously need to chill out. Frosta, you should blast her with your ice powers or something." Catra leaned over and flicked Adora's forehead. Frosta made a tiny cloud appear over Adora's head and it snowed tiny snowflakes on her. She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"We just need to be prepared for what might be there, though. We have no idea what we might find when we land on Hiraeth." Adora started to tap her fingers against her forearm. "We're the Best Friend Squad! We can take on anything!" Bow smiled as he pinned Adora's arms behind her back. Glimmer and Catra tickled her and Adora laughed and squirmed, trying to escape. They were right. The Best Friend Squad could take on anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! 6 more days until Christmas. I'm going to try to upload daily or at least once every two days. Thank you for reading! - anu &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Depature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning buzzed with excitement as the gang was getting ready to begin their expedition into space. Queen Glimmer decreed that any citizen who wished to see the Princess Alliance leave could do so and many had taken her up on the offer. Children were running around, playing with Swift Wind and Melog or asking the Princesses questions about their return. They responded that they didn't have an set in stone date that they would return but they would come back once they did what was right. Scorpia and Frosta had taken it upon themselves to carry in all the supplies they might need along the way; Entrapta, once again, was running last minute diagnostics on Darla. </p>
<p>Adora stepped up to Glimmer. "You sure that leaving would be okay? You have an entire kingdom that looks to you for guidance. With you gone, there's no telling what could happen." </p>
<p>"Adora! Chill out. How many times do I need to assure you that I picked a representative that I trust? Aunt Casta has a lot of experience ruling a kingdom, may I add that she has more experience than me. She said that she would be able to take Mystacor and Brightmoon at the same time. So trust me on this one, okay?" Glimmer glared at the blonde who was shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Hey, I was just checking! I wouldn't want to be the cause of another war. Just when I barely stopped the last one."</p>
<p>Glimmer rolled her eyes and started yelling, "Adora, I swear to god. I am not in the mood to get all sappy. You ended the war, even though you cut it close, and there are to be no arguments there. Please just be happy for once. We're leaving to Hiraeth because we love you and we know you want to do this, 'Dora. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some duties I must attend to." Glimmer put on a smile and waved her hand at a few children racing to greet her. </p>
<p>Something tugged on Adora's sleeve. She turned around and saw a young girl, not much older than the age of six, holding onto the end of her sleeve. "Well, hi there! What can I do for you sweetie?" She cooed. Though she had never really been around many, Adora sure did love children. </p>
<p>"Could you turn into She-Ra please? I saw you at the Battle of Brightmoon, you know. You looked gorgeous." The little girl fawned over her as Adora smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>"Just because you asked nicely. For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora's platinum blonde hair shimmered in the morning sunlight. The little girl gaped at the tall beauty in front of her and so did some other people standing in the crowd. Just for fun, Adora flexed her arms and transformed back. She gave the girl a hug and smiled. "Take good care of Etheria while I'm gone, okay?" The girl blushed and nodded, running back into the crowd. </p>
<p>A familiar tail wrapped around Adora's wrist. "Hey 'Dora. Say, you're really good with kids. That was very wholesome." Adora just smirked and raised her eyebrows at the brunette. "Hey Catra. I guess I am. Thanks for noticing." </p>
<p>"Oh, there you are Adora. We're doing a last headcount before we take off. So I kinda need your help. Emily, escort Adora to Darla for me." Entrapta tended to pop in out of nowhere and demand for some things, but the rest of the Alliance didn't seem to mind. </p>
<p>Adora waved a nonverbal goodbye to Catra as Emily pushed her from behind and Entrapta's hair beckoned her from the front. They walked, or rather Adora was manhandled, until they reached the entrance of the new and improved spaceship. It had nearly doubled in size and it was completely refurbished. Entrapta really did know her stuff. </p>
<p>"Okay, so over here we have our food supply that should last us for a long while. Hopefully, they feed us once we get to Hiraeth. Otherwise, I don't believe that stash will be enough. I'm assuming that Destiny's a good host but I've added an extra week of rations just to be sure. That box on the left has all of our technology related stuff like screwdrivers, wires and the works. You know, in case we have any mishaps along the way. Space suits are already inside Darla. I believe Emily's put everyone's space suit in their designated room. Andd we have some other supplies but I can take care of that. I just need you to take roll to make sure we get everyone on board." Entrapta took off with Emily by her side. </p>
<p>Adora turned towards the crowd and whistled. "Okay guys, roll call! When I call your name just get on Darla so we know you're here. Sea-Hawk!"</p>
<p>"Here, She-Ra. Do you need me to sing a space shanty?"</p>
<p>"Um, not right now. Thanks for asking. Mermista?"</p>
<p>"Huh. Oh, I'm like here. You don't need to worry about it."</p>
<p>"Okay, cool. Catra and Melog?"</p>
<p>"Always a step behind you, 'Dora."</p>
<p>Adora shot a smile at her. "Bow, Glimmer?"</p>
<p>"After you, my queen." Bow fake bowed to Glimmer and she swatted his head. </p>
<p>"Netossa and Spinnerella? Do you guys have Frosta accounted for?"</p>
<p>"Yes, for a matter a fact, they do have me A-dork-a. But I'm 12 now, I can fend for myself." Frosta threw a snowball at the blonde. </p>
<p>"Thanks Frosta. Scorpia, Perfuma and Swift Wind? Y'all are the last ones."</p>
<p>"Sorry Adora! Just needed to grab some of Perfuma's plants. They're high maintenance," Scorpia whispered, struggling to carry the pots in her large pincers. </p>
<p>"As your trusty steed, I am required to be next to you at all moments. Onwards we shall go comrades!" What can I say. Swift Wind appreciated having dramatic entrances.</p>
<p>"Okay, Entrapta. We're good to go."</p>
<p>The Alliance stepped into Darla and closed the door behind them. The adoring crowd was ushered away to allow for a smooth take-off. "Unauthorized presences detected," Darla's programming stated. Adora groaned as she transformed into She-Ra. "Administrator detected. Hello She-Ra." </p>
<p>"Hey Darla. Long time no talk. Take us away, please." "As you wish, She-Ra." </p>
<p>The thrusters activated in less than a few moments, the Alliance found themselves in vast emptiness of space. Bow, though he had traveled before, seemed slightly space-sick. Everyone else was entertaining themselves by taking advantage of the zero-g conditions. </p>
<p>For the next two weeks, the Princess Alliance could find themselves helping out Entrapta with her personal projects on how technology functions on space or training for any unexpected combat on Hiraeth.</p>
<p>Hiraeth.</p>
<p>Adora often found her thoughts wandering to the topic of this unknown planet. No matter how controlled she was, she could never rein them back in once she started day dreaming. What dimension did Destiny say they were on again? Agastopia? What beautiful names. Adora looked out the window, pondering about the individual who had thought of all these descriptive words. </p>
<p>Space was such a vast place, filled with so many other planets. So many other people. Maybe even another Etheria. Adora grinned as she saw the stars glow. They twinkled, just like how she would see her friends' eyes sparkle when they were happy. Lost in her thoughts, Adora slowly found herself in a deep slumber. Her body succumbed to rest and relaxation, a feat that had not happened in many days. She was at peace knowing that somebody needed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in like 40 minutes because I finally got some more chapter inspiration. I will try to update tomorrow too, but I might take a break. Don't forget to vote /leave a comment or kudos! - anu &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling in space was quite boring. </p><p>Almost nothing eventful happened during the first week of their trip. It was just the Alliance purposefully irritating each other to start a fight, to do something. They had chosen not to bring any non-essentials on the trip to allow for more efficient travel but they were slowly losing their minds. Only Entrapta had something to do because she sneaked all of her tech supplies on board when no one was watching. </p><p>"Entraptaaaaaaa. It's no fair. Why did she get to bring something to do?" Frosta whined, though she would never admit that she does.</p><p>"Because if I didn't bring anything I would experiment on you guys. Speaking about that, does anyone have a spare kidney?" </p><p>No one complained about Entrapta from that moment onwards. </p><p>Sea-Hawk decided that on day nine he would bless the rest of the crew with a shanty. </p><p>"Oh, we're in space. We're in space! We're here in space and we're as bored as uh. Toothpaste! Space travel really isn't my thing. I really wish I had some bling. We would be happyyyyyyyy, if anything happeneddddddd. Anything at all! Oh, we're in space. We're in space. We're here in space and we're as bored as tooth-" </p><p>Mermista groaned. "SHUT UP. PLEASE." </p><p>"Well, Mermista darling, you told me you loved my shanties!" </p><p>Mermista flushed a deep red, seething in rage. "I do not like recall saying anything about your shanties." </p><p>"Uh huhhhh. Sure, princess." Catra smirked at Mermista. </p><p>The next moment, Catra screeched as she was drenched in water. Mermista smiled back and got ready to launch more water at the poor girl.  </p><p>Scorpia looked quite confused. "Uh, Sea-Hawk? I thought shanties were supposed to rhyme. But it's cool though! For something you came up with on the spot. I loved your song. Come here!" She then proceeded to grab the man in a bear hug. </p><p>"Can't breathe. World. Going. Dark."</p><p>"Whoops. Sorry little guy."</p><p>"No problem, my dear Scorpia. Maybe a little more gentle next time?"</p><p>Adora smiled at the commotion. My dorky friends, she thought.</p><p>On  the tenth day of travel, something finally happened: an asteroid shower. </p><p>The asteroids, though they were at least three feet wide, were tiny in comparison to Darla's new and improved exterior. For hours and hours, the Alliance kept hearing the asteroids bouncing off of the metal. </p><p>Ping, ping, ping.</p><p>"For Heaven's sake, make it stop!" </p><p>"My god, it keeps pinging!"</p><p>"This sound is going to be engraved into my brain."</p><p>"Ping off." </p><p>"Hey Sea-Hawk? Are you glad now? You sang that shanty about wanting something to happen now something is." </p><p>"Everyone, shut up! For the Honor of Grayskull!" Adora once again transformed into her glow-y alternate persona. She smiled but was ultimately met with unamused expressions. </p><p>"Seriously? I thought you guys loved when I transformed into She-Ra."</p><p>"'Dora, see, it's aesthetically pleasing. But what are you going to do about the asteroids?" Bow questioned and shot a glare at the eight foot girl. </p><p>She-Ra just chuckled in response. "Watch me."</p><p>She ran over to the hatch of the space ship and swung herself out. Standing on top of Darla, she summoned her sword. It glistened as it caught the light of the nearby stars. She continued to invoke a beam of energy and shot it out against the asteroids. Demolished in the matter of a few seconds. Just as she had done to Horde Prime's ships not too long ago. </p><p>Upon completing her task, Adora jumped back into the spaceship. This time everyone fawned over her as she returned. </p><p>"Adora, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I now pledge my loyalty to you." Bow mock kneeled and Adora continued to mock knight him with her sword. </p><p>"I now dub thee Sir Bow of Brightmoon. Do you know, traditionally, the knight who gets crowned gets slapped? So now I think I'll slap you," teased the blonde. Bow ran away and hid behind Glimmer in terror. </p><p>"Come on out, Bow. I thought you wanted to be a knight!"</p><p>"Only after you transform back to regular Adora. I can't withstand the might of She-Ra."</p><p>"That's right, you better be scared. I'm going to," Adora was cut off as someone grabbed onto her ponytail. She was yanked back onto the floor. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Sorry princess. But Bow here owes me snacks so I can't have you kill him yet." Catra cooed as she kneeled down to flick Adora's forehead. </p><p>"I will murder you." The rest of that day consisted of many death threats and She-Ra impressions. It was the most fun Adora had in a while. </p><p>The following two days were the Alliance just getting to know each other more. Netossa and Spinnerella made it their personal mission to get Frosta to admit that she liked being the youngest out of the group. </p><p>"Hey, if you were older, you would have to file for taxes! So you must love being young, huh?" The blue-haired girl teased and fist-bumped Spinnerella. "Gotcha."</p><p>"Well, I think you're forgetting that I'm a princess as well? I run a kingdom. I already do taxes. So, no, I do not love being young. I'm not even that young! I'm twelve." Frosta shot them a look of ice. She would've shot them with actual ice but Glimmer had already yelled at her for that. </p><p>"There has to be something! Come on Netossa think." </p><p>Perfuma, Scorpia and Entrapta spent a majority of their time together. Whenever Emily wasn't shoving them out of Entrapta's lab. </p><p>"Sooooo, Entrapta! Whatcha doing?" Scorpia leaned over on her experimentation table. </p><p>"Oh, Scorpia! Hello. I was just working on this device that has some First Ones tech. It could help us time travel!" The purple-haired princess responded. </p><p>"That's so cool Entrapta! Say, what were you planning on doing with that wire over there," Perfuma questioned as she reached out to touch the frail wire. </p><p>"That? It's just spare wire. Do you want it?"</p><p>"Yeah! We could make each other friendship bracelets. Do you want me to teach you?" Scorpia asked Entrapta with excitement in her voice. </p><p>"Yeah. I'd love to." They all smiled at each other.</p><p>Swift Wind and Sea-Hawk had decided that they were going to put on a show for Mermista because they loved her. Also because she was the only one who was free. </p><p>They put on an elaborate dance performance and bowed. "So, Mermista, what did you think?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, like, very cool? I guess." </p><p>Swift Wind snorted in annoyance. "I think that deserved a round of applause. I'll take my talents where they're appreciated," and with that, he stormed off into the kitchen to snack on the salads. </p><p>The Best Friend Squad, with their new addition of Melog, were crowded in the main room. </p><p>"Come on, 'Dora! No more moping. Let's dance," Catra grabbed Adora by the forearms and brought her to her feet. </p><p>"Hey Catra, you know I don't dance right. Because I'm super bad at it." </p><p>Bow snickered. "We know. It's fine, though. As long as you're not wallowing in your self pity."</p><p>"HEY! I am not-"</p><p>Adora cut off by Glimmer. "Shut up Adora. Just dance." Glimmer proceeded to whisper a command to Darla. Music blasted from all of Darla's speakers. </p><p>*Space Girl, show me the stars, You know the galaxies of my heart*</p><p>Adora snickered as the music kept playing. "Seriously? Space Girl? How ironic." </p><p>She was met with Glimmer's icy cold glare. "Just dance A-dork-a."</p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes and just swayed to the music.</p><p>*Space Girl, I saw a lunar eclipse, Looked like how I feel bout your lips*</p><p>*Space Girl, the only way that we'd end, Was if you were sucked into a black hole*</p><p>Everyone else crowded into the main room and started to sing along with the song. </p><p>*But I'd still spend my days dreaming bout you, dreaming bout you. Tell me how to stop dreaming bout you*</p><p>Adora smiled when she saw Catra leaning forward to put her head on her shoulder. They swayed together, hand in hand. Everyone had found someone, holding their hand to sing or dance together. They were so unimaginably happy. The scene made Adora so emotional. </p><p>*Girl, are you a cancer cuz you make me cry. When we kiss or dance in the sky, we're dancing in the sky*</p><p>Adora removed herself from the group and looked out the window, hoping to see Hiraeth. </p><p>*I hope you play this song someday and think of Earth Girl who loves Space Girl.*</p><p>I hope you know that we're coming to help, Destiny, thought Adora. She turned around and headed back to her friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! today was the jupiter + saturn conjunction. twas pretty cool. this chapter was a little lazy but it was more of laying down the dynamics for the alliance. i wrote this in like an hour so there's bound to be a ton of grammatical errors. four more days until christmas! btw, i have another story up called 'antihero' so if you enjoy harry potter au's, you should check it out. thank you for reading! ^_- love, anu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hour until landing. Onto Hiraeth. Unknown territory.</p>
<p>It made Adora sick to her stomach.</p>
<p>Adora was once again caught in the tightening gyre of her mind, spiraling so deep into her thoughts that there was no way to climb out. What if this was a trap? What if the citizens of Hiraeth were no longer and this was a ploy to leave Etheria defenseless? What if the problem that Destiny had was beyond She-Ra's capacities? What if- and the gyre continued to tighten. It became smaller and smaller. Soon, Adora would have no way out. </p>
<p>She had gotten pretty good at handling these situations where her mind wandered without rest. Honestly, if you didn't know her too well, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was hurting. There were the slightest signs of anxiety that could only be caught by a trained eye. Everyone was getting ready for their landing so Adora went unnoticed in a corner of Darla. </p>
<p>Entrapta was hustling around with Emily, preparing for the last minute excursion. She continued to check all of Darla's operating systems and recording them for future experimentation as she went.</p>
<p>"Day 15, landing day! I need to examine all of Darla's systems before I can allow her to land. Buttttttt, Darla's being mean and won't let me." The purple-haired princess prodded at Darla, hoping to convince her to see her side. </p>
<p>"Entrapta. Please stop pushing my buttons." Literally. </p>
<p>"Sorry Darla! You know how to auto-land, correct?" </p>
<p>"Yes, Entrapta. I do have that knowledge and capacity. Now please stop poking me." </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>Frosta had taken it upon herself to make a supply bag for everyone on board. </p>
<p>"And there's yours. One for you. And one for you. And you can have this small one for being mean to me."</p>
<p>Netossa giggled and poked her arm. "Aw, Frosta! Are you being petty? Just like young people are?"</p>
<p>"Dear god."</p>
<p>Two minutes. </p>
<p>Entrapta had everyone file into the main room and buckle into their seats. Just in case Darla hadn't calculated correctly and they weren't about to have a safe landing. </p>
<p>"Entrapta. I assure you, my calculations are correct." The operating system seemed annoyed, if tech really could get annoyed. </p>
<p>"Well, Darla. If you were so sure, why don't you show me your calculations?"</p>
<p>"Because you are not an administrator. It's top secret information. That's all I can indulge you to."</p>
<p>"Adoraaaaa. Could you ask Darla to show me her calculations? Adora? You okay?"</p>
<p>The eccentric tech junky peeked at Adora. She had her hands covering her face and looked a little space-sick. </p>
<p>"I feel like I might throw up. I'm so nervous." The blonde hated feeling this way but she hoped it would get over once they landed. </p>
<p>Thirty seconds.</p>
<p>"It's alright Adora. We'll reach the ground in a bit. You should be fine around then." </p>
<p>Glimmer, Bow and Catra leaned over to squeeze her arm. She leaned back and faintly smiled. Melog offered a soft roar in support and he received soft pets behind the ears from Bow. </p>
<p>Three, two, one. </p>
<p>Landing was quite rough. Turns out Darla hadn't anticipated the soil below them had hardened up with years of no rain. It was practically like rock and the Alliance could feel it when Darla streaked across the floor. Entrapta was muttering obscenities under her breath. "Should've let me look at the calculations."</p>
<p>The crew shakily managed to get back onto their feet. Adora, as always, took the lead as they ventured to the hatch. Entrapta bounded back to ensure that Darla had not been extremely damaged during landing.</p>
<p>Breathe in, breathe out.</p>
<p>"Open it up Darla."</p>
<p>The door groaned in protest, squeaking its whole way open. Wait, that couldn't be right. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>The Alliance stood there, dead in their tracks. They were all thinking the same thing Adora was. The land was extremely barren for miles around and was covered in reddish soil that had solidified. There were canyons that seemed to go on forever. Yet no sign of life was anywhere to be seen. Not one plant. Nothing.</p>
<p>It looked gorgeous. So dead, eerie, haunting. But gorgeous. </p>
<p>Adora mustered up every ounce of courage that she could. She stepped off from Darla and into Hiraeth. She was finally here. </p>
<p>"Guys. I think it's safe here. Just stay behind me." Everyone nodded and carefully stepped off the comfort of their spaceship. </p>
<p>"Goodbye Darla. Take care!" Entrapta shouted as she jumped off into new land. </p>
<p>Scorpia had stumbled off the ship while carrying all of the supply packs. She gently handed one off to each member of the Alliance. </p>
<p>"Thanks Scorpia. Darla? Close up. Only open if one of us comes back, okay?" Adora commanded.</p>
<p>"Affirmative, administrator She-Ra."</p>
<p>The blonde tentatively ventured forward with the rest of the Alliance on her heels. She signaled to the canyon ahead of them. Should they go check out what's down there? Was it worth the risk?</p>
<p>Catra put her hand on Adora's shoulder in a consoling way. "Hey Adora. We came here to help. We should go down." Others nodded in agreement with her statement. </p>
<p>Everyone shouldered their supply bag onto their shoulders and followed Adora. When they reached the edge of the canyon, they could only see darkness. It really didn't seem to end, just like an abyss. However, there was an edge that they could grapple down on. </p>
<p>"I feel faint. Glimmer, catch me." Bow dramatically fell back into Glimmer's arms. Just for fun, she decided to drop him. </p>
<p>He winced, "You're mean." He received a smirk in response. </p>
<p>"It's your guys' call. We can go down if you want to. If anything goes wrong, Glimmer can probably teleport us. I can transform into She-Ra and help out," Adora affirmed. </p>
<p>"Okay then! Let's go princess." Catra started the seemingly never-ending climb down. </p>
<p>The rest of the Alliance glanced at each other, shivered and took off in pursuit. </p>
<p>A few minutes in, Adora still couldn't see the bottom of the canyon. It was still the same darkness that she and her friends encountered when they first arrived. Her muscles were aching and sweat poured down her forehead as she carried all of her body weight with just her upper body. She probably couldn't go on for much longer.</p>
<p>"I give up." The girl continued to channel all the magical energy she could and transformed. She then jumped off the ledge, leaving her screaming friends behind. To her surprise, it took only a few seconds for her to reach the floor. She could see clearly, too. There was plant life and there seemed to be a ton of house like structures around her. </p>
<p>"Hey Adora! Can you hear us?"</p>
<p>Adora looked back up. Her friends. Right. "Jump down guys. You'll be okay." </p>
<p>She could practically hear her friends' hesitation before they decided to follow her instructions. She didn't blame them, though. It must've been super scary looking down. </p>
<p>"AHHHHHHHHHH-oh?" Glimmer was the first to come down. </p>
<p>Adora snorted and mocked her scream. Glimmer frowned and stepped on Adora's toes, causing her to scream out in real pain. </p>
<p>"Hey, are y'all okay down there?" Bow's voice quivered both in fear and adrenaline. </p>
<p>"Yeah! We're fine. Glimmer and I were just messing around. Come on down." </p>
<p>The Alliance jumped down based on their friends' words, some more gracefully than others. Scorpia had to carry both Entrapta and Perfuma down. They ended up collapsing on top of a very tired Scorpia. </p>
<p>"Oh dear! Let me help you up." Perfuma lent Scorpia a hand. Scorpia returned the favor with a smile. </p>
<p>"That was strange." Catra hissed at the sight of the houses. </p>
<p>"Yeah it was. I'm assuming it's some kind of protection magic? To hide the people from any danger." Adora scoped the land to her dismay. If only she had started looking sooner. </p>
<p>The group was quickly surrounded by a mass of warriors who seemed to appear from out of nowhere. They were all slender in stature yet extremely muscular. Most of them were a head taller than regular Adora. They had beautiful, glistening skin and long limbs. They all carried a stringed bow in their calloused hands and had paint underneath their eyes. They looked like gods. Well, gods who were three seconds away from taking down the entire alliance.</p>
<p>The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. </p>
<p>"Who goes there?" This statement was spoken in the First Ones Language. </p>
<p>The Alliance turned to She-Ra for a translation and a plan. They had take a defensive position, ready to use their explosive powers at any given moment. </p>
<p>She-Ra transformed back to show these people that they weren't a threat. Adora cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello. I'm Adora, She-Ra. From Etheria. We got a message and-"</p>
<p>She was cut off as a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. </p>
<p>"Adora? It's me, Destiny!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii! i'm super bored so i've been writing but this is such a horrible chapter i'm sorry :(. i will get better at this fanfiction stuff in a bit though :). i have a super cute korra + adora one-shot idea but i need to finish space girl and antihero first :0. also when i talk about the og description of hiraeth, i had like the grand canyon in mind. anyways, have a nice rest of your dayyyyy &lt;3 ^_-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Alliance followed by the warriors trudged their way back to the house like buildings they had encountered earlier. Adora really didn't think that they were sturdy enough to be considered houses. More like huts? They were scattered all over the place, as though they were just temporary places to stay. </p>
<p>There seemed to be a building that looked like Glimmer's castle back in Brightmoon, but it was demolished. Ruins of a once great empire. The blonde peeked back at the people escorting them. One caught her gaze and she turned away, flustered. Their physique was almost comparable to She-Ra's. There was no way they could've possibly lost a war. What had happened? </p>
<p>"Well, we're here." </p>
<p>Destiny's voice chimed out of the silence. Adora looked up at her and saw Destiny offering her a small smile and a hand. The blonde grinned back and accepted her offer. They stepped onto the patio and into the dilapidated castle. </p>
<p>Upon stepping in, the Alliance were met with a hauntingly beautiful sight. It looked like an elaborately constructed building yet chunks of the roof were missing. The place was extremely expansive like it had once been filled with dozens of people. There was a sense of dread weighing down the room. Debris flew everywhere, leaving white spots on Adora's sleeve. She dusted them off and marveled at the architecture. No one dared to speak except Destiny. </p>
<p>"My parents designed the place. Cool, isn't it? They got inspiration from the Victorian Era on Earth, a planet a few thousand light years away. They also didn't expect a war would happen so it was constructed rather loosely. It didn't really hold up after all this time. I think they expected that I'd rebuild it but I never had the heart to. Sorry about the dust." Her voice quite literally sounded like music. The people of Hiraeth could literally be children of gods since everything they did was perfect, angelic even. </p>
<p>The group continued to wander the long corridors, their footsteps echoing in the background. Destiny lead them all the way to the back until they had reached a long dining hall. There was a broken chandelier that provided ample lighting hanging over the mahogany table. </p>
<p>"Please be seated. I'm sure you guys are tired after your travel. The least we can do is offer you a meal." </p>
<p>Destiny curtly turned away and left them, awkward silence dawning over the group. </p>
<p>"So, I love your guys' bows. Where did you get them?" Frosta blurted out in an attempt to ease the tension. </p>
<p>Most of the warriors shied away from the question and averted their eyes. There was one female with kind eyes and a smile who decided to respond. "Well, each warrior has to hand carve their own bow. It's a right of passage for us here on Hiraeth." </p>
<p>Bow, starry-eyed, responded, "I make bows too! My name is literally Bow! I'd love to show you some of my inventions later. I've made so many different kind of arrows." </p>
<p>"Of course, Bow from Etheria. Kinda funny, but my name is Arrow. I believe we were destined to be friends." </p>
<p>They exchanged a handshake. </p>
<p>Destiny was leaning in the door frame with a grin on her face. "Nice to see you guys getting along. I believe I told you to take a seat? No need to stand." </p>
<p>The group shuffled around to take a seat at the long table, mixing up seating spots so everyone was sitting with someone new. Destiny snapped her fingers and some people appeared with steaming platters of food on their arms. They served effortlessly and bounced trays back and forth until everyone had a meal in front of them. </p>
<p>Adora looked down at the food in front of her. It looked extremely similar to a salad but with completely different vegetables. Nothing that you could find on Etheria. There were hues of blue, yellow and pink, different to a traditional green salad. It was odd and frankly scary. Adora toyed with her fork until she mustered up the courage to take a bite. The flavors burst in her mouth. She took another bite and another. It tasted like a tropical paradise. Soon, her plate was clean. </p>
<p>"Tastes good, huh? I'll let the staff know." Destiny was observing each and every person of the Alliance, glad to know her guests had enjoyed the meal. </p>
<p>In a few minutes, everyone's plate looked like Adora's. </p>
<p>"I guess I owe you some explaining," Destiny sighed. Here goes, she thought.</p>
<p>"First, thank you for coming when we called. It must've been extremely strange to receive a message from people you didn't even know existed. Hiraeth is forever in your debt for helping us in our time of need."</p>
<p>"Second, I know that you're obviously wondering about our planet's back story. Where should I begin? It's been so long since I've told this story." Destiny slumped back in her chair and twiddled her fingers. </p>
<p>"Um. Horde Prime. Though I'm pretty sure you were aware of this before. He came and destroyed almost all of us. He destroyed everything. He believed that he was doing the world a favor by reconstructing the known universe in his image. Little did he know that he wasn't a perfect being like he believed. He had more flaws than I could imagine. He offered us an alliance. We said we'd never give up our planet like that." </p>
<p>"A few of us were able to escape though. As you can very obviously see. Sorry. His minions or clones or whatever were able to damage our planet's magic through an invention that they had conjured up. We fought to the best of our ability but we were no match for their technology."</p>
<p>"Etheria was built to channel magic. Unlike Etheria, our planet is a living and breathing entity. She makes choices of her own. That machine hurt her. After Horde Prime burnt most of Hiraeth to the ground, the planet put up defensive magic like the illusion of the canyon you saw earlier." </p>
<p>Destiny drew in a shaky breath. </p>
<p>"Hiraeth also took away our abilities to use magic. We used to be able to bend elements to our will. Now, we cannot. However, without the use of magic, I don't know how much longer we can possibly live. The lack of rain is ruining our crops. We can't defend ourselves from other creatures living here. We need magic more than our will to live." </p>
<p>She took a futile attempt to calm herself but a few tears managed to escape before she could rein them in. </p>
<p>"Adora, you're just like Hiraeth. A living being with magic coursing through your veins. You could talk to her. Please, you're our only hope." </p>
<p>All eyes were on Adora. Her dull blue eyes, not knowing where to look, closed on their own accord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for no update in the past two days! i've been kind of lazy. anyways, i believe there's about three-four more chapters before this fic is over. thank you for reading :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>